A Special Mother's Day
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy is going to have a big Mother's Day surprise. R & R ;)


**A / N: I have a terrible timing, as much as try posting things on commemorative dates, can never XD Happy Day "You are not everyone"**

Sunday morning, the sunlight gently penetrated the curtain announcing a new day, and with a perfect aim, reflected directly in the eye of Sandy, waking her up. She lazily opened her eyes and yawned, looked at her watch, "8:42 am Sun", it's amazing the power to sleep five minutes and spend eight hours, but it's Sunday and there was no hurry. The rodent slowly rolled over and saw a familiar figure back, she smiled and hugged the cephalopod still asleep that woke up then.

\- Five more minutes - Squidward grumbled.

\- Today is Sunday, silly - she said.

\- Thanks to Neptune - he said and turned to her, that soon snuggled into his chest.

\- I have to prepare the breakfast - Sandy commented obviously looking for courage to stand up - in a moment these two wake up hungry.

\- No - Squidward said quickly, trying to think of something for her to stay there a little longer - you know they sleep late on Sunday.

\- Still - she insisted - you know how the two are good fork.

\- You're still as stubborn as ten years ago - Squidward said, trying to wind her.

She looked at him with that sleeping face, but with a look of those who do not care to discuss warmly in the morning, then kissed him. A cell discreetly vibrated on top of the nightstand beside the bed and Squidward when he turned to see the message saying "It's almost done," he had to curl more.

\- Look what I found with my old canvas - the octopus bent to the nightstand beside the bed and opened a drawer and pulled out a large, dusty photo album.

\- Squidward! - she looked surprised - about a month I'm looking for this album.

\- SpongeBob said he was giving a tidy my house Easter Island head and found in the attic - Sandy took some of the album cover of dust and opened it.

The photos seemed still intact, even though they were taken between one and ten years ago. The first was the Halloween party at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob with hanging from the ceiling and everyone laughing at the 'Flying Dutchman'; Below are some photos of one of Sandy devices, where it was possible to read "Molecular Separator", she had used to separate Squidward and SpongeBob when the two were mixed; then had a picture of cephalopod asleep in a chair with hospital clothes, a small bump in the neck and a mustache drawn in face with pen, was the day when Patrick and SpongeBob shrunk to enter Squidward body shellfish and take the reed his throat, Sandy had drawn a mustache and taken that picture while he was 'numb' to receive the miniature submarine; there was also the day the class had gone exploring the ghost ship, when she tried to teach him karate and even when they gained superpowers and Sandy gave a ride on his back to Squidward in pursuit of the pirate Blackbeard Burger, they both laughed at pictures to remember their scrapes together.

\- As time goes by fast, look - Sandy pointed to a photo where the two was entering a bus in Bikini Bottom - it seems like yesterday that we came to live here in Houston.

\- Houston, Texas, I should have changed me here long ago - he complained Squidward remembering his former home in Conch Street, Bikini Bottom.

\- Look at you playing guitar in my parents' house - the squirrel pointed out another picture and laughed, remembering when the two stayed in her parents' house in the first month.

\- Pretty funny, look at the picture I took while you were sleeping on Thanksgiving Day - Squidward showed a picture of Sandy faint pajamas in her bedroom in her parents' house.

\- Low blow this photo - she complained, however humorous - I could not defend myself - he turned the page, both blushed.

\- This time your mother caught us off guard - Squidward said.

The two looked a picture of them sleeping in the old room of the cephalopod in her parents' house at the time, there are eight or nine years, the two were dating hidden from the Mr. and Mrs. Cheeks, Sandy would sometimes hidden until the octopus room and the two slept together (just slept huh? XD) until almost dawn, this time in particular, the two fell asleep and her mother caught them in the act, so that she already suspected the flirtation of the two and eventually granted the relationship.

\- Good times - Sandy commented - but you had to admit, that secret dating was much more exciting - he looked at her and nodded holding laughter.

Then they turned the page and went silent, the pictures speak for themselves, the first picture was of Squidward kneeling in front of the girl with a box in hand, was the day he asked for her hand in marriage, in the middle a Christmas lunch. The other photos were the preparations for the ceremony in the church and in the ballroom after wedding photos. Sandy gently stroked Squidward's hand, her husband and, in the couple's left hand was possible to see the gold rings glinting to fine sunlight entering through the window, they looked at each other, in fact was one of the happiest days in their lives.

When Sandy was about to turn another album page, they heard laughs beyond the bedroom door, she smiled and looked at her husband.

\- Woke up - then two children of about five or six years old entered the room shouting for joy.

\- Happy Mother's Day, Mommy ! - They entered and jumped on Sandy, burying her with kisses and hugs.

The little cephalopod who was Squidward's face, except for his bright brown eyes, was named Benny (nickname for Benjamin) and a squirrel little girl named Scarletti, had medium and light hair and was identical to Sandy, also except for the large, expressive eyes scarlet red (hence her name), the same as the father, who went to the bedroom door and walked in carrying a bountiful breakfast tray of food, Squidward and the twin children congratulated the Mommy Sandy for her day.

\- Benny, Scarletti, thank you - she hugged the children hard - I thought you were still asleep.

\- Dad told us to wake up very early to prepare a breakfast surprise for you - Scarletti said in her sweet voice, Sandy looked at Dad who smiled.

\- Oh was it? - She smiled and took the food tray - Then I'll give him a piece of toast, with jelly - she supported the tray and pulled Squidward to her side and the children sat side by side in front of the parents. Benny took the photo album that was closed.

\- What is this, mom ? - He asked.

\- We were seeing some old photos - Sandy answered with a mouthful of bread - in fact, you two were already arriving in history.

\- Look at this - Squidward opened the album on the page where they were about to turn. On that page showed him and Sandy kneeling on the bathroom floor with a blue little ribbon in the hands - that was the day we found out that you were going to get.

\- In fact, when we discovered, we think that just one of you would come - Sandy corrected.

\- What do you mean, mommy ? - The little girl asked.

\- See - Sandy pointed to another page where Squidward was lying on the floor of a hospital as she laughed in bed - that was when daddy found that would be two babies that the stork would deliver.

\- Still do not understand, why daddy fell ? - Scarletti said again.

\- Because anyone warned that would be two little angels that we would receive - Sandy said and ran her hand on the head of the two.

They continued turning the pages, some pictures of the ultrasound, and soon after birth, in a photo shellfish Squidward held the hand of Sandy, who seemed to feel much pain, the next he was again lying on the ground, he would have had a sudden desire watching the birth of the babies. In the third, Sandy, even at birth, were laughing at the cephalopod's face to realize that none of the many nurses had stopped to help him. The rest of the album were photos of the assembled family, babies learn to eat, talk and walk, dozens of photos in chronological order till the most recent. When the four closed the album, immediately it heard a horn outside the home.

\- Uncle Patrick ! Uncle SpongeBob ! - the twins exclaimed in unison and went into a run to answer the door.

\- I never thought I'd be happy to hear our children calling those two 'uncles' - Squidward said to Sandy and went to the window, where he saw two cars, one behind the other.

In the first were SpongeBob and Patrick, already down from the car and their wives, Pearl and Mindy in the backseat. In the second car, they were Krabs and Mrs. Puff, with two children in the back seat, two boys, a sponge and a starfish, identical to the fathers. Soon they spotted Squidward the window and waved.

\- They came - he said - change your clothes while I will invite them to enter.

And so the octopus pulled the door leaving Sandy alone, with a silly smile on her face, there thinking as time passed quickly, in a flash there they were, married, with children, living their own lives and happy. The rodent sighed and got out of bed to get ready, after all, that Mother's Day had everything to be amazing.

 **A / N: How long to write it XD I lack ideas and time, with so many school work and my drawings, I am now doing gym and sleeping afternoons wire ^, ^ 'Finally, remember the story that Sandy was pregnant with a boy ? Well, forget it, I turned the order and now are twins w. I miss hearing opinions of you, hope you like this story and not wait another soon, comments pleaseee :3**


End file.
